


a thousand of us

by achoomyu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Historical, Historical References, Immortal Reader, Past Lives, just an idea really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achoomyu/pseuds/achoomyu
Summary: For hundreds of years, Y/N had not met him—the mystery lover that she had nor the imperial prince that was her supposed lover. Things take a turn when Y/N encounters Oikawa Tooru that aims to woe her and competition seems to rise as Sakusa Kiyoomi appears at the Ikuta Shrine and begins to live with Y/N.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi & Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. back story.

**Author's Note:**

> Fujiwara no Yua was a famous name in Japan for she was the renowned daughter of the blessed Yorimichi and was also the lover of the youngest prince of the Emperor Go-Sanjo who broke the power of the Fujiwara Clan. There are numerous historical romance books that were written by authors that entailed the story of the Fujiwara daughter and the imperial prince that opposed her family. 
> 
> But history isn’t always as it seems, right? Fujiwara Yua wasn’t the lover of the imperial prince. Instead, she had a different lover—but this lover was unknown. For Yua herself held no memories of that man.
> 
> Little did they know, the Fujiwara daughter was cursed—all because of her father’s curse that she doesn’t even know about; she was cursed to live for a thousand years—and now 950 years later, the Fujiwara Clan that weakened gradually rose back to power and hundreds of years after, the clan had now developed into a wealthy family that had mini branches all throughout Japan and adapted to the living norms of modern Japan.
> 
> Unbeknownst to all, the secret Fujiwara head mistress was the famous Fujiwara no Yua, living undercover as Fujiwara Y/N of the youngest daughter of the main Fujiwara branch.
> 
> “You’re… Fujiwara no Yua?”

**Fujiwara Family** , dynastic family that by shrewd intermarriage and diplomacy, dominated the Japanese imperial government from the 9th to the 12th century. The power and authority of the Fujiwara family rested not on military prowess but on political strategy and on the family’s special relationship to the imperial family, which it carefully cultivated and exploited. The Fujiwara daughters were empresses, that their grandsons and nephews were emperors, and that members of their family, including its lesser branches, received all the patronage.

 _Fujiwara no Yorimichi_ was one of the sons from this powerful Fujiwara clan prominent in Japan. He was a noble man, a regent that had worked with the imperial power for 52 years—three reigns of three different emperors. His failure to maintain control over the countryside eventually led the cause of countless deaths of the poor. He was sent to rest in a temple, striping him off his dominance in the court—where he would soon face his death.

* * *

“Father!” said Morozane, restraining his angered father who stepped on the inscriptions that he violently peeled away from the wall.

“Do not stop me, son. I am enraged, who does the emperor think he is? I have done what I could to maintain the peace in the capital—and this is how he repays me!” said Yorimichi.

“Father, quell your anger… The walls have ears. I believe this might be an opportunity for the imperial court to realize the power you hold. In no time, they would call you back.” Said Michifusa, sitting calmly as he assured their father.

“Hmph! That better be true. Where is Yua?” said Yorimichi, asking his two older sons.

“Yua will be arriving tonight, mother will be coming with her.” Said Michifusa, the oldest among the three siblings.

“Very well, you two may leave now. I would like to rest.” Said Yorimichi, dismissing his two sons.

“Have a good rest, father.” The two said before leaving the room.

Fujiwara no Yorimichi had three children, Michifusa being the oldest was 26, Morozane was 20, and the youngest was Yua who was 16. The two brothers were similar to their father—cunning and intelligent as they were able to snatch a position in the imperial court. Meanwhile, Fujiwara no Yua was a sheltered and delicate beautiful girl that was greatly adored. She was a widely known female of that time, for not only did she have the looks, she also possessed talent in arts. Considering the fact that Yua was also from the clan that dominated the Japanese government.

That night, Minamoto no Takahime, a daughter from the Imperial family that was Yorimichi’s wife and their daughter Yua arrived at the temple. Despite the circumstances, the family spent their night warmly.

But late that night, it happened. There was a fire, blue flames that surrounded the Ikuta Shrine. Anxious and panicked, the Fujiwara family was all gathered and trapped in one room as the flames swallowed everything in sight.

“Yorimichi!” said Takahime, clinging to her husband.

“Father, what do we do? We need to get out!” said Morozane.

“All the exits and entrances are blocked; the only way out is if we move the cabinet. There is a window behind it.” Said Michifusa.

“But brother, if we do that… We will burn!” said Morozane.

“As long as Yua and you will be safe…” said Yorimichi, letting go of his wife as her tears fell.

“I will help as well.” Said Takahime, smiling at the two younger children.

“Mother!” said Yua, grabbing her mother’s hand.

“You two must live.” Said Takahime, forcefully pulling her hand away from her now sobbing daughter.

The next thing Yua knew, she was already out of the room. Coughing up water as they directly fell on the pond after jumping from the window. The memory of her parents and oldest brother sacrificing their life to save her and her older brother was a fresh wound that would remain burning—just like the blue flames.

“Yua, yua, where are you?” said Morozane, his voice weaker and less energetic than usual.

“Brother! I’m right here!” said Yua, quickly getting up as the long skirts of her kimono dragged from the floor, gathering dirt as she walked towards her brother.

“I can’t see you, my sister. Your brothers’ head is hurting, let me rest for a while.” Said Morozane.

“Brother, I’m right here—!! Brother, you’re bleeding!” said Yua.

“No, Yua. I’m alright, just a bit tired. Come here, sister. Let your brother rest for a while.” Said Morozane, and Yua wordlessly lifts his head and rests it on her laps as her silent cries began.

“Y-yes, brother. Rest for a bit, and we’ll be outside soon.” Said Yua, restraining her emotions to not let her brother know the fact that she was crying.

She was crying because she knew, she knew that she would be the only one alive after tonight. Her brother Morozane was bleeding from the head, and each second was draining the colour out of his face as he rested on Yua’s lap.

“Yes, that’s right… Live, live, Yua… Live.”

* * *

_The last words of her brother as he rested, eternally._

_The last smile from her mother as she protected them._

_The last head pat from her oldest brother as he sacrificed himself._

_The last loving stare from her father as he let himself burn to save her._

Was there anything worth living for? When she was all alone? When her family had all gone, as they protected her, loved her, and gave up their lives just so she would have a future? Grateful, she was—yet she wasn’t happy. For if her future meant losing her family—then it would be better not having a future at all.

Yet why was she still running? Why was she still rushing to leave the shrine when there was nothing left for her? When there was nothing that would meet her once she reached the end of the tunnel? What made her run—run as if she was hopeful, run as if it was worth it, run as if it would save her.

“Child.” A voice said from behind, just when she almost makes it past the shrine gate.

“You can not escape.” It said, and at that moment, the blue fire covered the gates.

“Who are you? What do you want?!” said Yua, screaming at the voice despite knowing what it is.

> **“You… cursed child. For you have the blood of the cursed, you shall be punished. You shall live a thousand years, for the one who ─... his memory… O, pitiful child, do not follow thee path of thy hatred. O, child, do not wallow in bitterness. For it is ─ ... shall set you free.”**

“—!!”

* * *

_“What’s your name?” said the young boy._

_“Fuji… Fujiwara Y/N.”_

_“I’m ─..., you’re Fujiwara no Yua, right?”_


	2. stab.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They’ve met.” Said a cool voice, opening his eyes with a sigh.
> 
> “It can’t be helped; this is the fate that the Inarizaki Clan cannot control. Send over the twins. Change of plans, tonight, we will have a meeting.” Without a sound, the subordinate nodded and left to carry out the orders of Kita Shunsuke. The clan head of the Inarizaki Clan, where they were held responsible for the fates of soulmates and enemies alike.
> 
> The case of Fujiwara no Yua was a big headache, for they had no control. Kita himself, was aware of the unfortunate fate that was given to the girl. But saying something, would violate the laws of the unspoken— and doing so, would erase her existence without being able to free herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italic - Text in this format indicates past events/memories.  
> Bold + Italic - Text in this format indicates thoughts/highlights.

“No!” said Y/N, violently waking up from her sleep as her hand reached out for nothing. Drenched in sweat, Y/N panted as she puts down her arm. Holding her head as it throbbed, she sighed—the same nightmares that haunted her every night was the only memory that she had of her first life. Besides their death and the day of the curse, those were the only memories Y/N had from her original lifetime. Her nightmares always ended with that boy—the you boy always asked for her name but when it was his turn, she would always wake up. 

“Ugh… again, it’s that guy again.” Said Y/N.

“Lady Y/N, it’s about time for breakfast.” Said a voice from outside her room.

“Okay.” Said Y/N.

Fujiwara Y/N, a college student for the nth time. The real mistress of the Fujiwara Clan that was the only remaining ancient bloodline— the oldest Fujiwara member that had the blood of the original Fujiwara's mixed with the imperial blood, was her— Fujiwara no Yua. After living for hundreds of years, she had used different names to be able to exist legally.

The acting master of the Fujiwara Clan was an old grandfather that was the descendant of her uncle’s son, Fujiwara Ichijou. He was a kind and loving old man that treated Y/N as his youngest daughter — doted and cherished.

After heading for breakfast, Ichijou met Y/N before she left for college. The old man had a natural friendly face that always smiled, always patting Y/N’s head before she heads out.

“Y/N! Are you going now?” said Ichijou.

“Yes, grandfather. Today will be the start of a new semester… again.” Said Y/N.

“Ho ho, I see, you’re now at your third year… Do take care, little Y/N. Will you be passing by the shrine?” said Ichijou.

“Yes, I will. Is there anything you’d like for me to drop by?” said Y/N.

“Yes, yes… Can you drop this offering? I was unable to attend the offering last night.” Said Ichijou.

“You must have slept, grandfather. I’ll drop this by the shrine before heading for school.” Said Y/N, taking the small satchel that Ichijou was holding.

“Thank you, now then, go on. Be safe, we the Fujiwara will be expecting your return.” Said Ichijou, and with his usual fatherly smile, he patted Y/N softly and watched as she left the mansion.

“Ikuta Shrine, huh? I guess, I should visit them before I go.” Said Y/N, truth is, she wasn’t actually supposed to head for the shrine but since Ichijou had asked her, there’s no harm in going, right?

* * *

“Oh, brother, come, we have a visitor.” Said a voice from the fox statue on the right.

“Hm? Ah, it’s her.” Said the other, coming from the left.

“Good morning, scoundrels.” Said Y/N, passing by the two statues as she went inside the shrine.

“Hey! We have names, old hag.” Said the right fox.

“I don’t think calling her an old hag is wise.” Said the left.

“Be thankful that I’m in a good mood today, or else I would tell Kita Shinsuke about your…” said Y/N, stopping at the perfect timing as the right fox transformed into his visible form.

“Geez, alright. I won’t say anything anymore.” Said the right fox.

“Good. Well? What brings you two out here?” said Y/N.

“We’ve been assigned to watch over, Shinsuke said there’d be a strong force that would soon appear.” Said the right fox.

“It’s Kita-san, or Shinsuke-san, Atsumu.” Said the left fox, transforming into his visible form.

“Hm. You two look cute as always. Take this, give it to Kita Shinsuke— it’s from Fujiwara Ichijou.” Said Y/N, laughing at the twins who frowned at her compliment.

“Cute? Really… Handsome would be better.” Said Atsumu.

“No, cute fits you two. Your ears are absolutely adorable and your tail— so fluffy.” Said Y/N.

“At this point, she’s just messing around.” Said Osamu, the left fox.

“He he, anyways, I have to get going.” Said Y/N, glancing at her watch.

“Going somewhere?” said Atsumu.

“Yeah, university.” Said Y/N.

“Again? What’s so good there that you keep coming back?” said Osamu.

“You two won’t understand.” Said Y/N, shaking her head.

“Alright then, take care.” Said Osamu.

“She doesn’t need that, you know.” Said Atsumu.

“Whatever. Bye, foxes.” Said Y/N, walking away from the two and headed down the small stair steps.

“School, huh? Do you remember any of that?” said Atsumu.

“No, I don’t recall anything.” Said Osamu.

“WAIT— I think we’ll get scolded.” Said Atsumu.

“Now what?” said Osamu.

“We’re supposed to stop Fujiwara no Yua from meeting him!” said Atsumu in panic.

“Meet who? Wait, shit— Why did you remember just now?!” said Osamu, kicking his older twin.

“’S if you remembered it! What do we do now?!” said Atsumu.

“You two… are so noisy in the goddamn morning.” Said a voice coming from the pavilion.

“Rintarou! We need to catch Y/N!” said Atsumu.

“Lady Fujiwara? Why?” said Suna Rintarou.

“We’re supposed to keep her from meeting him.” Said Osamu.

“Meet who?” said Rintarou.

“That guy, you know. The prince.” Said Atsumu.

“Shit.” Said Rintarou.

“…Same.” Said Osamu.

“University, huh?” said Y/N, contemplating all the times she attended schools. Walking by the sidewalk, Y/N glances at the tall cherry blossom trees that were in a straight line as the path heads straight to the entrance of the school.

Suddenly, Y/N flinched as a man passed by her— appearing from behind as he went on without sparing a glance.

* * *

「 _‘They’re prettier at night.’_

_‘Really? I haven’t seen them at night…’_

_‘I’ll show you, so…wait for me tonight, when they’re all asleep. So, you better stay up.’_

_‘Mhm! I will.’_ 」

* * *

Gasping, Y/N felt a throb in her stomach as she clutched it in pain—yes as if she was stabbed by a sword. Driven by instinct, she tried to reach out to the person who passed by only to be bumped from behind, pushing her forward.

“AH!” said the one who bumped into her.

“…Ugh…” said Y/N as she stumbled.

“Crap! I’m sorry. Are you alri— woah, you’re pretty?” Said the guy.

“Yes, I am alright and it’s fine.” Said Y/N, a shiver ran down her spine as she felt someone eyeing her from behind, as she was now facing the guy who bumped into her.

“I’m really sorry about that, you’re a third year, right?”

“Yeah?” said Y/N.

“Then, nice to meet you. I’m Oikawa Tooru, returnee.” Said the guy, offering his hand for handshake.

“Oh… right, I’m Y/N.” she answered, questioning herself why she sounded so timid when she was the opposite.

“Y/N?” he repeated.

“Fujiwara Y/N…” said Y/N.

“Oh! You’re Fujiwara Y/N!” said Tooru.

“Yes. Not to be rude, but I have to go now.” Said Y/N, smiling apologetically.

“No problem, go on. I was the one who bumped into you anyway.” Said Tooru with a smile.

“Alright, I’ll get going then.” Said Y/N, hurriedly walking away from him and as she lost him among the sea of strangers, she finally let out a breath. Panting, sweating, and in pain.

“What… was that…?” she said to herself, the pain she felt was so surreal that Y/N had to double check if the stab was actually there. Her heart was racing for she was sure that in that moment, she saw a memory but the question was… was it from the guy who passed by or Oikawa Tooru?

Y/N wanted to know if it was because of Tooru but a part of her was disagreeing to do so for there was a twist in her insides — as if it felt despair despite not having any recollection of the said person. 

Going to school was among the easiest things that Y/N could do but right now, she isn’t so sure as she noticed the man who passed by before Tooru bumped into her.

He was sitting on the second row, right beside the window with the cherry blossom tree in view. He appeared calm and collected, reserved as he gave off the feeling of indifference and the desire to remain alone.

Had it been anyone else, they would go for somewhere else to sit. Especially when the person clearly didn’t want to be bothered. But it was Y/N, and what made her different from the others was her desire to understand the emotions whirling inside her. Despite not knowing the man at all, or does she? What if I knew him? A question that she had asked herself many times every time she comes across someone that flipped her insides.

During those 950 years of existence, every now and then the pain would resurface and it would be when she went out on the day her family died which coincided with one of the festivals that were celebrated in Japan. She would mix in with the crowd, her elegant traditional clothing sweeping of the floor and when someone passes by, it would start. The pain, the piercing stab.

But when she would turn around, the said person had already left.

Now, it happened again.

The person who caused the familiar wound to resurface was the man in front of her, a handsome and quiet young man, Sakusa Kiyoomi.

* * *

­ “They’ve met.” Said a cool voice, opening his eyes with a sigh.

“It can’t be helped; this is the fate that the Inarizaki Clan cannot control. Send over the twins. Change of plans, tonight, we will have a meeting.” Without a sound, the subordinate nodded and left to carry out the orders of Kita Shunsuke. The clan head of the Inarizaki Clan, where they were held responsible for the fates of soulmates and enemies alike.

The case of Fujiwara no Yua was a big headache, for they had no control. Kita himself, was aware of the unfortunate fate that was given to the girl. But saying something, would violate the laws of the unspoken— and doing so, would erase her existence without being able to free herself.

* * *

「 _“Wah!” said the young girl, eyes dazzled by the fireflies that were surrounding the cherry blossoms – each petal that seems to glow as the moon hits it with its light. Magnificent, beautiful, and albeit romantic scenery that enveloped the little girls view._

_“Well? It’s better at night, right?” said the boy, a fond smile directed towards the other as they sit closely to each other, on top of the tiled kirizuma rooftop of the traditional houses made of wood and clay, under the starry night and the large moon, and with the wind that occasionally passed by caused cherry blossom petals to fly all over._

_The two had sneaked out of their rooms, with the night deepening and the adults sleeping, there was only him and her. The night was quiet, as if dead –_

_“But how are we going to come down after?” said the girl, glancing at him._

_“Err… we’ll figure that out later.” Was what he said, but truth be told— he barely had any idea on how to come down, though he won’t be troubled, he worried for the girl that could barely look down. He hasn’t failed to notice the tight grasp of her hand, as if he’d disappear if she let go – he was held captive by the small hand that clung to him for dear life._

_“How did you even find this place?” she said, blinking at him with curiosity widely printed on her face._

_“Hmm, there was this one time I ran away from my lessons and as I was hiding behind that tree and idea came, I thought that if I go somewhere – some place they can’t see then they will most likely not find me.” Said the boy, unfazed and calm as he looked beyond the horizon._

_“…Eh? Isn’t that obvious? Since they can’t see you then how will they find you?” said the girl._

_“Doesn’t that make perfect sense?” said the boy._

_“Huh? Oh! Being seen but not found – wait, actually no. Eh?” said the girl, confusion building up as she pondered about his words._

_“Never mind, just remember that seeing is different from finding.” He said, a soft laugh escaping his lips as she pouted._

_“You’re making my head hurt.” Said the girl, playfully smacking his arm with a laugh._ 」

* * *

The next few hours were _surprisingly_ boring, which is a first for the Fujiwara female. History—one which she was fully enthusiastic of, for she had the sufficient knowledge to start an argument about a certain passage from a book or from an article.

 _Living more than one lifetime has its perks_ , she thought as she hummed to the discussion of the history professor. He was an old friendly man, just like grandfather Ichijou, considerate and loved to joke around. He was always willing to listen to Y/N’s arguments that the moment she tilts her head, the old professor would laugh and call upon her name.

It has been going on for two consecutive years, and as Y/N leans on the table, she smiles.

“Do you like history?” said Y/N, not looking at Kiyoomi.

“Yes, it intrigues me.” Said Kiyoomi, a curt and direct reply as he glanced at her.

“Hmm, aren’t you going to ask me?” said Y/N, this time facing him as she tilted her head.

“…No.” he said, it took everything in Y/N to keep her smile—for the only factor that stopped her from throwing hands was the fact that class was starting.

“I like it, I love learning about it because… it involves me.” Said Y/N, a proud and undefeated smile as she ignored the rejection from him.

“Hm.” Said Kiyoomi after an annoyed expression as he looks away.

“You’re unsurprisingly quiet.” Said Y/N.

“Unsurprisingly? Then you must’ve expected the silent treatment.” Said Kiyoomi, raising an eyebrow as he crossed his arms, leaning unto the table.

“I did.” Said Y/N with a nod.

“Yet you still talked to me?” He said, looking in front.

“Mhm, yeah.” Another nod as she continued to face him.

“Right.” Said Kiyoomi and relaxed unto his seat as he flipped the pages of the book, his actions coming across as unwilling to talk any further—though evident, Y/N merely hummed and set the pages of the book unto the same page as his.

“I’m sorry, I seem to be awfully chattery today.” Said Y/N.

“…”

“Aw, now you’re giving me the silent treatment.” Said Y/N with a sigh, hearing no reply she laughed and added, “I should’ve kept quiet about it. My expectation, I mean.”

In the next few minutes, the lecture began and the first half of the hour was pretty much normal than usual, but as the lecture changed its topics to the _Shinto_ gods, specifically the _**God of the Moon—Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto.**_

* * *

“Are you alright?” said Kiyoomi, frowning at Y/N who sat beside him, who, a minute later was breathing heavily.

“Y—yes, just… My head suddenly started to ache.” Said Y/N with difficulty.

“…If you’re sick, you should have stayed home.” Said Kiyoomi.

“No, I’m not sick. I am perfectly fine; I just remembered some things.” Said Y/N, the headache was slowly taking over as she winces in pain. _What the hell?_ She thought as the pain worsened. As if her head was being stomped on—as if it was being split apart, and then she heard it.

**_Laughter._ **

**_A cry._ **

The trees that were swept by the wind, their leaves gently swayed to the dance of the wind. The empty classroom that is now being filled, the cool air that ventilated the wide room— they were all forgotten, a single drop. A stray tear that fell from her eye as the pounding headache finally stopped, only to be washed away by an intense splash of grief.

**_Strange_.**

**_Just what is going on?_ **

Reaching a hand to touch her tear stained face, the feeling of something wet upon the touch of her own cheek. There was a moment of silence, as if the world had stopped in its tracks and as she wipes the tears, her mouth moves on its own – as if it was an action, a word, a name that her lips frequently spoke.

“Yomi.”

It was a strangled cry, a pitiful faint sound and that was all that was needed.


End file.
